


I've Just Seen A Face

by freddinnuendo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, A lot of Beatles references, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Brian and Roger are married, Disco Deaky comes out to PLAY, Fluff, Freddie and John dance together a lot, Freddie loves John's dancing, John and Freddie are Beatles fanatics, M/M, They really do love eachother, changing timelines, pure fluff for fluff's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddinnuendo/pseuds/freddinnuendo
Summary: 1973 - Freddie spots John for the first time and they dance the night away in each other's arms to a Beatle's song1973 - They meet again at Brian's birthday. But something gets in the way.1974- Beatles night. They meet again. They dance and it feels like the first time.1980- They really do love each other.Or,Freddie first spots a dancing John during a wedding ceremony and it's practically love at first sight. This is their story throughout the years, alongside a bunch of Beatles songs and goofy dancing.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I've Just Seen A Face

**Author's Note:**

> I JUS' LOVE DEACURY AND THE BEATLES OKAY? OKAY.

_ April 23rd 1973  
Brian and Roger’s wedding _

It had been an amazingly wonderful day for everybody who attended Brian and Roger’s wedding. The couple got married at their home in the heart of London (God help them if they tried to get married in a Church!) and the smiles on their faces remained for the whole duration of the day.

Freddie had been ecstatic for his two best friends. As soon as they had completed their vows, Freddie ran up and engulfed them in a super tight hug and kissed both their cheeks. “I’m so bloody happy for you both!” He squeaked with delight. Despite Freddie squeezing them so hard they might cock up their circulation, they couldn’t help but hug him back.

Now it was party time. Straight after the reception, the newlyweds cleared the main hall of their house and shoved all their guests into their large garden as they got the place ready for the party (frankly, there weren’t many guests, just very close friends and family). 

The garden was filled with chatter and small talk until Roger made his way outside, a glass of babycham in his small hand, and invited the guests inside. 

The room was much darker than it had been before, and party lights were flickering around the room. A large disco ball hung down from the ceiling, earning a squeal of delight from Freddie, and there were fake flowers stapled to the walls and window ledges. It was a beautiful sight and perfect for a wedding celebration.

“I’m so lucky to have been invited to the wedding of the year. Look at this place!” Freddie sighed dreamily, sat at the head table with the brand new pair of husbands. Roger’s hand was intertwined with Brian’s and the eldest smiled at the sight. Their relationship had been a gorgeous thing to watch over the past few years, even if it did make Freddie feel a little shitty and a little lonely. If anybody deserved this, it was his two best friends.

“It is rather stunning, isn’t it? I love the flowers. Rog’s idea.” Brian pointed out, leaning his head on Rogers. 

“What’s your first dance song?” Freddie eagerly asked, placing his two elbows on the table excitedly. Roger shook his head. 

“Nope. Not telling. You’ll have to wait. Not long to go now, anyways.” 

The first dance had always been Freddie’s favourite part of weddings. He remembered the first wedding he’d ever been to, his auntie’s, and the way she swayed in her immaculate dress to the music was mesmerising. He loved seeing newlyweds having their first ever sway together, singing words of love to one another, promising each other forever. 

Freddie just rolled his eyes and set his eyes on the full dance floor. It was well into the night by now, approximately 9:37pm, and the guests were finally tipsy enough to enjoy a boogie. Freddie was certainly going to join every one soon, but he wasn’t really feeling it as of now.

“Everyone’s having a fantastic time, lovies.” The dark haired man told his two best friends. “It’s been a beautiful day.” 

“Hasn’t it just?” Roger sighed in a loving daze, leaning into Brian even more, enveloping himself in his long arms. Brian just hugged him closer and tighter like he never ever wanted to let go. Freddie smiled at the sight.

He averted his eyes to the moving dance floor again. Jailhouse Rock by Elvis was blasting throughout the house and all the guests were loving it. 

And that’s when Freddie saw it. Or him , rather. Rocking away on the floor, not a care in the world. He was dancing his socks off, his head bashing forwards and backwards, having the time of his life. He strutted around on the floor like he owned the place and Freddie loved it.

“Who’s that?” He couldn’t help himself. 

“Who?” Brian leaned forward, taking his blonde with him. Roger squinted his eyes to try and see who Freddie was looking at.

“The boy with the long hair having the time of his life.” The eldest chuckled. “That one!” He pointed at the boy as he started wiggling his hips playfully.

“Oh, that’s my cousin, John. He loves dancing… as you can tell.” Brian answered, snorting at his cousin’s funky moves.

“You’ve never mentioned him before, darling?” Freddie turned to face Brian. “What’s his last name?”

“Deacon.” Bri replied. “Never really see him all that much. He comes to all the family stuff though. My mum’s sister got married to this bloke called Arthur and changed her last name to Deacon. Long story short, they had a kid and that kid was little Johnny over there.” Brian nodded.

Freddie just supplied a wondering ‘ah’ and went back to watching his disco star. He sure could move. Suddenly he was in the mood to move himself.

“I’m gonna go dance.” Freddie announced, downing the rest of his cider and wiping his hands down his sides.

“Freddie.” Brian warned with a knowing look. “What are you going to do?” 

Freddie just giggled. “Nothing you wouldn’t do, lovie! Don’t fret, I only want a little chat with the disco man himself.” He winked and headed towards the dance floor. 

Brian leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Freddie better not just shag him and leave him.” He hoped. Roger tutted.

“Come on Bri, Freddie isn’t that much of an arse, now is he?” His husband cocked an eyebrow. Brian shook his head, knowing Roger was right.

“No, but John can be quite feisty.”

“Freddie looked positively smitten the moment he laid eyes upon John. This won’t just be a shag, I reckon.”

The dance floor really was rammed with drunk middle aged women and little kids running around, half of which Freddie had no idea of who they were. He was pretty much the only non-relative who was present at the wedding, so he was surrounded with Brian and Roger’s families. However, he only wanted to make conversation with one family member tonight.

John Deacon was still rockin away, eyes closed and bottom lip between his teeth as he swayed along with the music, jutting out his hips and bum in a surprisingly non flirtatious way. Freddie headed straight towards the dancing beauty and took him softly by the hand.

The boys eyes snapped open and Freddie gazed into them. The colour of them were drowned out by the darkness, which was an utter shame, but Freddie was really just taking in the boy’s sheer beauty.

He was possibly the prettiest person Freddie had ever seen (even prettier than Roger!). His lips were full and plump and Freddie wanted to know what they felt like to suck on, to touch, to bite. He had to remind himself to wait.

“Hi, darling. You have some great moves there.” Freddie started. Good opening. 

The boy blushed and looked down. “Thank you.” He murmured, and boy, Freddie just wanted to squeeze him and kiss him everywhere.

“I’m Freddie.” 

“John. Cousin of Brian’s. You’re friends I think?” 

Freddie nodded. “That’s right, sweets. Wanna dance?” The elder had purposely turned on his flirty tone and it seemed to work as the smaller boy nodded, blush still evident on his cheeks.

At that very moment, the song changed into a fast guitar sound. The two boys recognised it instantly as the Beatles’ ‘I’ve Just Seen A Face’ and both their faces lit up.

“I love this song!” The both said in unison, almost like a cliché from a teenage rom com. The two of them giggled and smiled at each other. 

Freddie outstretched his hand and John took it without a second thought. What the latter would have thought would be a nice calm sway turned out to be Freddie clutching onto the small of his back and leading him backwards through the rest of the guests.

John squealed and grabbed Freddie’s shoulders, trying to keep himself from falling over. Freddie was skipping around the dance floor with John in his arms, both of them laughing hysterically. 

As Freddie started to include more spinning, John hid his face in the crook of the older mans neck and shut his eyes, having the time of his life. He had never been swung around on a dance floor like this before, like they did in the movies, and he loved every second. 

And then they both started to sing, practically shouting the lyrics at each other as they still moved around and around. The pair hadn’t really noticed that the majority of guests had cleared a path for the skipping twosome, not wanting to get shoved onto the floor.

It was strange, really. The two had never even met before and yet they were prancing around the floor like they had been best friends for years. Even Brian was sat stunned at the head table, his eyebrow cocked and his hand squeezing Roger’s.

“I hope he doesn’t just discard him afterwards. John’s gonna fall in love with him by the end of the night. He’s delicate like that.” Brian pointed out. Roger just shook his head.

“I already told you, honey. He won’t.” 

_ July 19th _

It was Brian’s birthday and there was a plethora of guests, family and friends, gathered at his house. Brian and Roger had recently bought the home and so it was kind of a housewarming party as well as a birthday celebration.   
Freddie was sat at a table with the birthday boy and his husband, his knee shaking impatiently. His sister Kash was expecting to give birth at any moment and her due date had been a good four days ago. It could happen at any moment and Freddie had been jittery all day. 

Even so, the ebony haired man looked to the middle of the room and spotted him again, dancing to yet another Beatles song, ‘And I Saw Her Standing There’. Freddie sat with a massive grin on his face and his knee stopped shaking momentarily.

Brian noticed Freddie’s smitten look and smiled. “Is John dancing again?” He wondered. Freddie whipped his head to look at his friend and nodded quickly. Roger smiled and slipped his hand into Brian’s again. 

“Did they shag last time?” the blonde whispered to Brian. The latter shrugged. “John never said anything about it if they did. Mind you, I don’t really talk to him that often.” Roger let out an ‘ah’ and returned his gaze to Freddie.

“I’m going to go and say hi.” The eldest announced, raising himself from the table.

“Hey Fred,” Roger called after him. “On our wedding night… did anything happen with you two afterwards?”

Freddie shook his head with a cheeky pout. “I think he’s a virgin. He’s too cute.”

Brian squirmed and stuck his finger in his mouth in a mock-gag and Freddie howled in laughter. 

“TMI, Freddie.” the birthday boy frowned.

At that very moment, just before Freddie was heading over on his way to sway with the dancing John, Crystal, Roger’s other best friend, came running up to him. 

“Your mum’s been on the telephone,” he started. “Kash is in labour.”

Freddie teared up almost instantly. “Really?” he asked, the realisation kicking in that he was going to be an _uncle_. Roger and Brian stood up in unison with massive smiles on their faces. 

Freddie just stood there in absolute shock, unable to move. It was Roger who snapped him out of his trance.

“Go! You idiot! You’re going to be an uncle, get to the hospital!” The blonde shook his best friend’s shoulders.

“There’s a taxi outside waiting for you, I think your mam called one for you.” Crystal told the shaking Freddie.

And then, the biggest and brightest and _uncovered_ smile broke out on Freddie’s face.   
“I’m going to be an uncle.” He whispered to himself. Brian nodded, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. 

Freddie looked over to John once again, who still hadn’t noticed his presence. He returned his gaze to Brian’s hand on his trembling shoulder.

“I’m going to be an uncle!” He cried, turning around to bolt out of the door. That seemed to grab the rest of the guests attention, including John’s, who smiled softly, but Freddie was oblivious. 

“I’m going to be an uncle!” He shouted at the top of his voice, bolting out the door instantly. He climbed into the taxi, almost tripping over the curb because of the speed he was running at. 

“To the hospital, please.” He gasped to the taxi driver. 

_ 1974  
One year later _

Freddie had been looking forward to tonight for months. Literally. The local pub was holding a ‘Beatles night’, and once Brian had notified Freddie about it, he almost jumped with happiness.

However, the main reason as to why he was as pumped as he was, was because there was a little smidge of hope inside him that his main dancing boy would be there, little John.

It had been a year since he had saw him last, dancing his heart out at Brian’s birthday to _And I Saw Her Standing There_. It was also the day that Freddie wasn’t able to go and dance along with him because his little nephew, Jamal, had been born on that exact day. Jamal was just the cutest little ball of happiness on this Earth, and there hadn’t been a day when Freddie hadn’t thought about him. Freddie loved his little lad endlessly. 

“What time is it?” Freddie asked Brian, who was getting dressed in the other corner of the room. 

“Time for you to get a watch.”

Freddie rolled his eyes. “Haha, very funny. What’s the time, May?”  
“6:47. The party starts at 7. We ought to get going.” The youngest frowned whilst attempting to do up his button cufflinks, not being able to get the hang of them. 

Roger walked into the room and straight to his husband, doing up the cuffs for him. Brian thanked him and pecked him on the lips whilst putting his jacket on.

“You two ready?” Roger announced, taking a sip from the cup of wine on the bedside table. 

Brian and Freddie nodded and the three stepped out the door and headed to the local pub. 

The pub was positively rammed. It seemed like all the Beatles fanatics in the whole town had turned up. ‘Help!’ was blasting from the speakers and Freddie couldn’t help but wiggle to the tune. Roger joined in, bouncing along with the beat. 

They walked straight towards the bar and ordered three whiskey with coke’s. 

Brian seemed to perk up all of a sudden and placed his drink in Roger’s hand.   
“I’ll be back in a sec, love.”   
If they were in a gay club, Brian would have pecked Roger on the lips as he headed off, but alas, they weren’t. People still weren’t open minded. 

“So,” Roger turned to Freddie. “You hoping he’ll be here tonight?”

“Who, darling?”

“Don’t play stupid. John. Whenever we see him he’s always dancing to the Beatles.”

Freddie’s face was overtaken with a blush but he didn’t find a point in lying. He nodded and diverted his eyes to the floor. Roger sipped his drink with a smirk, his eyes on Freddie over the rim of his glass. 

“You really like him, huh?”

“He won’t even remember me, it’s been a year.”

“Lads, you remember John, right?” Brian had returned to Roger and Freddie with a grinning John in his grasp.

Freddie almost choked on his own saliva at the sight of John again. He answered Brian’s question with a small nod, his eyes not leaving the younger boys.

Roger nodded with a smile. “John, right? I’m Roger, your cousin’s husband.” He winked and shook John’s hand.

“And this,” Brian continued. “This here is Freddie. I’m sure you two remember each other.” 

You bastard, Freddie thought, his eyes like knives burning through Brian. He wasn’t really angry, though.

“Yeah, you were at their wedding, weren’t you?” John directed at a red Freddie whilst pointing at Brian and Roger.

Freddie breathed out a small ‘yeah’. He couldn’t find his words. Oh how he longed to see John’s perfectly delicate and innocent yet beautiful face. Freddie wanted to jump him right then and there, but he managed to keep his cool. 

The eldest managed to smack himself out of it and extended his hand. There were very few people who could make him so flustered he was speechless, John being one of them. 

“Yes! I was, darling. How could I forget you?” He flirted, making John go as red as a tomato this time. _Haha. Payback._

“Come join us, John.” Brian signalled towards an empty table to their side with four seats available. The foursome sat down and Roger offered to get John a drink, and the youngest replied innocently _‘I can’t drink yet but i’ll have a coca cola’_. Freddie cooed and realised he wanted to take John into his arms and never let go. He was so adorable. 

“So, John.” Freddie managed to build up the courage to speak to the smiling boy. “How come you’re here tonight?”

“Oh, I was in the area and thought it looked fun. I love the Beatles.” He flushed yet again. 

“Me too.” Freddie winked, taking a sip of his drink, keeping his eyes on the young boy. He had officially turned on his flirting mode and he would not let John slip away from him this time. 

There was obvious tension between the two of them. Not bad tension, more like a flirty tension that Brian and Roger noticed immediately. They locked eyes and smiled at each other knowingly. 

Later on into the night, every single person in the pub was stood on their feet, arms linked, swaying slowly to _‘Hey Jude’_. It was one of those moments of unity which would stay with you forever, and Brian, Roger, Freddie and John felt lucky to have been a part of it. However, they had drifted apart, Brian and Roger linking arms within the circle opposite to Freddie and John who were, obviously, linked together.   
They were all singing at the tops of their voices along with Paul McCartney, the four being no exception. 

_So let it out and let it in  
Hey Jude, begin  
You’re waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you  
Hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder_

“Na-na-na, na, na,” Freddie turned to John and they sang to each other softly with bright grins on their faces.

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad.” John started, still looking at Freddie.   
“Take a sad song and make it better.” Freddie carried on, still looking at John. 

_Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it better_

And then, Freddie and John jumped even closer together to sing the last part before the famous part of the song.

“Better better better better better, ah!” They shook their heads drastically fast and screamed the lyrics. They then howled in laughter and turned to the rest of the circle.

_Na-na-na na, hey Jude  
Na, na, na, na-na-na na  
Na-na-na na, hey Jude  
Na, na, na, na-na-na na_

Freddie circled his arm tightly around John’s slim waist and brang him even closer to him. The youngest leant his head on Freddie’s shoulder whilst still singing his heart out.

Freddie leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Come home with me tonight, darling.” John nodded and snuggled up to the elder boy. 

And he did. John hopped into a taxi with Freddie and they rode to his home, huddled up in the back of the cab ever so closely. 

As soon as they got inside, Freddie pushed John up the wall softly and pressed their lips together. It was passionate yet delicate.

“I’ve been waiting a bloody year to do this.” Freddie admitted against John’s plush and red lips. They connected their lips together again, this time with a smidge of tongue, smiling into each others mouths.  
“Me too. Was gonna on Brian’s birthday but you left.” John pouted between kisses.  
Freddie nodded and apologised. “I’m sorry my dear, my sister gave birth.”

They then broke out in laughter.   
“Ah, i’ll let you off then, I suppose.”   
Freddie raised an eyebrow at the boy’s cheekiness and kissed him again. And again. And again, until they were both breathless. 

_ Six years later.   
1980 _

“What’s the first dance song then?” Roger asked Freddie. 

It was John and Freddie’s wedding day at long last. It took place at Brian and Roger’s home once again, with it being the largest of the houses. 

“Nope. You’ll have to wait. Only five minutes to go anyways.” Freddie answered, wrapping his arms around John as he walked up to them both. Brian walked up to Roger and did the same thing. 

“It’s the song we first danced to.” John hinted, pressing a kiss to Freddie’s hand once he lifted it to his lips. 

Roger and Brian stood there in thought.

“I know what it is.” Roger said. Freddie raised his eyebrow.

“Go on, then. What is it?” 

“Not telling you.”

Freddie laughed as John giggled. “That’s cause you don’t know what it is.”

“I do!” the blonde insisted. 

“Okay Rog.” John grinned and walked over the dancefloor in search of his sister. 

“Hey John.” Brian called after him. The youngest turned around and smiled at the sight of his cousin.   
“I know i’ve already said this but congratulations. Freddie’s a good one.”

John hugged his cousin. “I know he is. I’m lucky.” 

The microphone crackled as John’s sister, Julie, tapped it with her finger to get the guests’ attention. 

“It’s now time for the first dance, but the married couple request that you all join in.” She winked, and John turned to look at his husband. 

He near enough ran over only for Freddie to catch him in his arms. 

“You ready, darling?”   
John nodded, took his hand, and led them to the dancefloor.

As soon as the music started to play, Freddie wrapped his arm around John’s waist and the latter placed his arms around his husbands neck. 

They sang to each other as they frolicked around the dancefloor with their families and friends. 

_I've just seen a face_  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met… 

And at the end of the night, they all circled the dance floor and sung their hearts out to _‘Hey Jude’_.

“I love you so much.” Freddie whispered to John, kissing his forehead and nose.

“I love you too, Freddie.” He replied, kissing his new husband bang on the lips.

They had ‘bloody amazing’ sex later that night, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super rushed so i'm so sorry my lovelies! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed! Stan George Harrison & Paul McCartney xox


End file.
